Jak Orion
Jak Orion was a Jedi knight in the waning days of the Old Republic. He frequently partnered with Olari Saber Genette Kessana, and was the father of her son Danyel Orion. History (57 BBY to 1 BBY) Jak Orion was born on Bakura in 57 BBY to an average family. When he was only a year old, a visiting Jedi Master discovered his force sensitivity and took him to the Jedi Temple. His family would miss him but felt that he had a higher purpose to serve and thus allowed him to go. Jak’s early Jedi training was fairly standard. He proved himself to be a capable student and he progressed quickly in his studies. Despite this, he became known as a difficult student for his probing questions and seeming resistance to the Jedi’s rules against attachment. At the age of 11, he was chosen as a Padawan by Jedi Master Ronan Dex, a Kiffu and Jak became quite fond of his Master. By the age of fourteen, however, a rift began to develop between Jak and the Jedi Order. His beliefs on attachment began to solidify and he began to openly flaunt the restrictions in place around him. Despite the warnings of his Master, he began pursuing a relationship with another Padawan. The relationship lasted for about a year before the other Padawan ended it. Jak took the event incredibly hard, causing a torrent of emotion to overwhelm him. For the space of a week, he was simply out of control, overflowing with anger, sadness and even thoughts of revenge. With his master's guidance and Yoda's counseling Jak realized the dangers of his attachments as well as the reasons behind the restriction on it. Jak would continue to struggle with attachment for the rest of his life but he knew it was something to be avoided. The Jedi needed to serve from a neutral perspective and they were unable to do so if their minds were focused elsewhere. Attachment could too easily lead to anger or a desire for revenge, two things a Jedi has to avoid. It was for these reasons that Jak Orion rejected his earlier resentment and devoted himself to following the ideals of the Jedi. Jak continued his training over the next decade or so, proving himself to be an incredibly capable Jedi. He demonstrated a significant understanding of Jedi Philosophy as well as being fairly gifted in both the Force and combat. His Master, Ronan Dex, specialized in a form of Force-assisted unarmed combat which Jak would later pick up, even if he could never beat his Master during sparring. At the age of twenty-nine, he faced the Jedi Trials and passed, becoming a Jedi Knight. His relationship with his Master turned from one of the Master and the Student to one of two good friends. Ronan was wary of letting his former Padawan grow too attached to him but understood that Jak needed it in order to avoid temptation. Soon after becoming a Knight, Jak Orion was invited to join the Outbound Flight project by Jedi Master Jorus C’Baoth. Jak was scheduled to leave with the project but was pulled off a few months before for another assignment. Jak was also assigned one of the prototype Delta-7 starfighters to utilize in his peacekeeping assignments. In 27 BBY Jak formed a partnership with Olari Saber Genette Kessana. Over time they became deep friends with a very close bond. When Ronan Dex was killed during the Clone Wars and Jak's emotions threatened to send him to the dark side it was Genette who pulled him back. Nine months later their son Danyel was born. Knowing that the Sith were behind the war and how desparate the situation was, Jak agreed with Genette to postpone any decision regarding his future path until after the war. When Order 66 was enacted there was only one future and that was survival. Fortunately, Jak was separated from his clone troops at the time and survived the Purge. However, knowing that Genette was on Coruscant he eventually made his way there by surpetitious means, and got Genette off the planet. Intending to hide on Olaris, Genette insisted they stop on Tatooine on the way. It was there they discovered Obi-Wan Kenobi had also survived Order 66, and while there Genette had a vision and decided to stay on Tatooine. Jak continued onto Olaris to join Danyel. Jak Orion returned at least once to the known galaxy. Sometime after sensing the death of Genette in the Force, Jak began to have dreams where Genette urged him to go to Tatooine. He did and in doing so discovered the reason for the dreams -- Genette's daughter, Ariel, born on Tatooine, and now being safeguarded by Obi-Wan. Jak returned to Olaris with Ariel and undertook to instruct her in the ways of the Jedi along with her brother Danyel. Jak Orion was still alive and living on Olaris during the Yuuzhan Vong war, although he never attempted to contact or influence Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. He had come to believe the old Jedi Order so seriously flawed it was complicit in its own destruction.